noche de halloween
by VannessaMallette
Summary: esta esuna historia que escribi en halloween spero k la disfruten! y k no los asuste dejenme sus reviews de que les parecio


NOCHE DE HALLOWEEN  
>Estaban carly, Gibby, freddie, y sam viendo una película de terror en casa de carly…<br>No abras el armario, no abras el armario, no lo abras-decia carly que estaba asustada con la película.  
>Ahhhhhh-gritaron todos ya que el sujeto de la película había abierto el armario.<br>El idiota abrió el armario-decia sam como lo mas obvio del mundo  
>Que bobo-dijo freddie<br>En eso llega Spencer…  
>Hey chicos que hacen quien grito-dijo Spencer alarmado<br>Viendo una película de terror-dijo Gibby  
>Y en eso entra la Sra. Benson<br>Freddie empaca tus cosas nos vamos-dijo la sra. Benson  
>A donde?-dijo freddie confundido<br>Bueno iremos a san diego porque cuidare a unos niños, son hijos de una amiga mia ya que ella se ira a resolver unos problemas de trabajo-dijo la sra. Benson  
>Pero mama en 3 dias es halloween y tenemos que hacer icarly-dijo freddie justificándose<br>Bueno pues que Spencer, carly, Gibby y sam también vengan-dijo la Sra. Benson  
>Oiga no quiero pasar mi noche de halloween con usted cuidando niños-dijo sam un poco inconforme<br>Tranquila queridita tu y los chicos podrán quedarse abajo haciendo su show, la casa es muy grande-dijo la sra. Benson  
>Enserio?-dijo Spencer<br>Si, y solo hay arboles en un radio de 3km a la redonda esta alejada de la civilización-dijo la sra. Benson  
>Si seria fantástico sra. Beson podríamos transmitir afuera como especial de halloween –dijo carly a la sra. B. dirijiendose a Spencer-podemos ir<br>Claro después de la noche de halloween de hace unos años los niños vienen a bucarme cada halloween, pero si vamos no me encontraran-dijo Spencer victorioso  
>Amigo no debiste haberles dado hielos y cables de corriente-dijo Gibby<br>Bueno iremos o no quiero tener tocino y jamon listos para el viaje-dijo sam  
>Claro-dijeron todos<br>Al dia siguiente ya era halloween y se quedarían ese dia y el dia siguiente. todos partieron a san diego y efectivamente la casa era enorme y alejada de la civilización  
>Waaao esta casa es enorme -dijo Spencer sorprendido<br>Hola Marissa-dijo la amiga de la sra. B.  
>Hola Marie, traje a mi hijo y a sus amigos porque no me da mucha confianza dejarlos solos el chico mayor incendia todo lo que toca si no hay un adulto resposable a su cargo-dijo la sra. B refiriéndose a Spencer<br>Esta bien Marissa asi no estaras sola, bueno se me hace tarde y voy a peder le vuelo adiós, a porciero pueden tomar lo que quieran del refri-se despidió Marie antes de partir en su taxi hacia el aeropuerto  
>Bueno y ahora que?-dijo freddie<br>Yo ire al refri a comer algo-dijo sam como lo mas obvio del mundo  
>Sam! No podemos tomar lo que no nos pertenece-la regaño carly<br>Hola!, dijo pueden tomar lo que quieran-dijo sam  
>Esta bien, ahí que preparar todo para el…-dijo carly pero fue interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono.<br>Hola?-dijo carly pero solo se escuchaba la respiración de alguien que luego colgó  
>Quien era?-pregunto Spencer<br>No se solo se escucho la respiración de alguien y luego colgó-dijo carly  
>Que extraño –dijo freddie<br>Enserio? un idiota llama todas las noches de halloween al azar para asustar a las personas, Claro extraño freddie-dijo sam con sarcasmo  
>De repente la luz se apago, se solto el aire,y se veian indicios de que pronto una tormenta estaba por venir y solo se aprecio el grito de alguien… ahhhh… y la luz volvió<br>Oigan esto no es gracioso quien apago la luz y grito-dijo carly con un poco de miedo  
>No lo se…-dijo sam haciendo una pausa y luego articulo-donde esta Gibby?<br>No lo se estaba a un lado de mi antes de que se fueran las luces- dijo Spencer  
>Oye Gibby no es gracioso donde rayos estas?-dijo sam gritando<br>Chicos que sucedió porque se fue la luz hace un momento y quien grito-dijo la sra. B. llegando de el piso de arriba  
>Es Gibby el tonto nos esta jugando una broma-dijo sam<br>Pero el no pudo haber llamado el estaba ayudándome a preparar las cosas para el show, y tampoco pudo haber apagado las luces porque estaba a un lado de Spencer-dijo freddie  
>Y quien fue enton…-dijo sam pero fue interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono<br>Yo no contesto-dijo carly con miedo  
>Carly no seas paranoica-dijo sam tomando el teléfono y contestando<br>Hola quien habla?-dijo sam pero solo se aprecio el sonido de la respiración de alguien-gibby si eres tu desde ya te decimos que salgas no caímos en tu estúpida broma-dijo sam un poco molesta.  
>Quien es Gibby-respondio una voz de hombre muy profunda que luego colgó<br>Era Gibby -dijo spencer  
>No era la voz de un hombre creo que no era Gibby porque el tiene la voz de una niña y después colgaron-dijo sam preocupada<br>Bueno yo ire arriba con los…-dijo la sra. B. pero antes de que terminara de decir la oración se volvió a ir la luz y se hoyo un grito y después volvió la luz  
>Ese fue Spencer-dijo carly desesperada<br>Tranquila carly no empieces a ser paranoica-dijo freddie  
>No, primero fue Gibby, luego Spencer y ahora quien tu yo o sam-dijo carly muy paranoica<br>Tranquilízate carly debe ser una broma de los chicos, ahora ire arriba con los niños-dijo la sra. Benson  
>Saben carly me esta empezando a pegar su paranoisismo mejor ire a comer algo-dijo sam dirigiéndose a la cocina<br>Bueno ya ahí que preparar las cosas para el sh…-dijo carly pero fue cortada una vez mas por el sonido del teléfono  
>Yo contesto -dijo freddie-hola?-pero solo se escucho la respiración de alguien- chicos si son ustedes es mejor que salgan ya no caeremos e su bromita-dijo freddie-pero solo se escucho una respiración mas agitada y después colgaron<br>Oigan esta vez no se fue la luz-dijo carly  
>Cierto, mejor vallamos con tu madre para decirle que lo mas seguro es que sea una broma de los chicos-dijo sam<br>Los chicos subieron al segundo piso y entraron al cuarto donde se encontraba la Sra. b con los niños  
>Hola chicos, ellos son logan y Carlos- dijo la sra. b señalando a los 2 niños que se encontraban sentados en la cama<br>Oigan ustedes oyeron esos gritos de niña?-dijo logan el mas pequeño de los hermanos  
>Si esos gritos eran de mi hermano spen…-dijo carly pero fue cortada por el sonido del teléfono que se encontraba en el cuarto de los niños<br>Yo contesto chicos-dijo la sra.b –pero no le dio tiempo de preguntar quien era ya que solo se escucho una voz que le dijo "sigues tu" después colgó y se apagaron las luces y se vio una sombra oscura pegada a el vidrio de la ventana, unos segundos después solo se escucho el grito desesperado se la sra. b, pero esta vez no volvió la luz solo se ilumino la habitación con un rayo que se hoyo muy fuerte y la sombra seguía ahí pegada a la ventana, se podía observar que el vidrio se empañaba con la respiración de la sombra quien luego de sonar otro rayo se esfumo después volvió la luz.

Esperen Gibby y Spencer son unos bebes, pero la señora Benson? Ella no aria esto-dijo carly con mucho miedo  
>Además que onda con la sombra de la ventana, digo estamos en el segundo piso nadie pudo haberse parado asi como si nada y desaparecer en un instante –dijo freddie<br>En eso se escucho una vez mas el teléfono  
>Yo contesto-dijo sam esta vez con un poco de miedo-ho…hola qui.. quien habla-pero solo se escucho la respiración muy agitada de alguien que colgó, en eso se fue la luz acompañada de un trueno que inicio una torrencial lluvia y cuando volvió la luz los dos niños ya no estaban.<br>Los niños ya no están-dijo freddie  
>Voy a llamar a la policía- dijo carly<br>Bien llamala- articulo freddie  
>*llamada de carly al policía*<br>Hola quien habla?-contesto un hombre  
>Hola me llama carly Shay y nos han llamado varias veces pero nadie contesta y solo se escucha la respiración de un hombre después cuelga, se va la luz y cuando vuelve alguna de las personas que se encontraban con nosotros desaparecen-dijo carly tan rápido que el policía apenas la entendió.<br>Tranquilícese señorita Shay, soy el comandante Gonzales, sabe a mucha gente le gusta hacer bromas por teléfono la noche de halloween para asustar a las personas –dijo el comandante Gonzales.  
>Pero como explica las personas que desaparecen?-dijo carly muy alterada<br>Tranquila señorita Shay denos la dirección y le enviare a una patrulla que investigue a los casos de los desaparecidos-dijo el comandante Gonzales.  
>Bien la calle es lomas de san francisco en la casa 266-dijo carly un poco mas calmada<br>Conocemos la dirección llegaremos en media hora-dijo el comandante Gonzales antes de colgar.  
>*fin de la conversación*<br>Ya llame por teléfono y…-dijo carly pero fue cortada por el sonido del teléfono-debe ser el comandante Gonzales-dijo carly muy segura, pero cuando contesto recibió una vez mas solo recibió como respuesta la respiración profunda de alguien, después de eso solo se fue la luz.  
>Y ahora a quien se llevara! A sam, freddie o a mi-especulo carly antes de oírse el ensordecedor grito de freddie después volvió la luz y freddie ya no estaba solo quedaron manchas de sangre en el tapete.<br>No! Ahora freddie desapareció- grito carly aterrada al borde de las lagrimas, después de decir esto se volvió a ir la luz y se escucho el sonido de la respiración de alguien que se oía muy fuerte pero dentro de la habitación, solo se aprecio una gran sombra oscura detrás de sam, entonces solo se escucharon unos gritos aterradores y una risa escalofriante, segundos después de esto solo había silencio y el sonido de la respiración de alguien que fue silenciada poco a poco por la fuerte torrencial lluvia golpeando la ventana…  
>15 minutos después…<br>Soy e agente Pérez , comandante Gonzales le llamo para reportar que encontramos 7 cuerpos en la dirección que nos dio y una chica muy mal herida, los cuerpos que encontramos primero fueron el de un hombre de aproximadamente de 25 a 30 años y el de una señora de aproximadamente entre 35 y 40 en la sala de la casa totalmente mutilados. Después encontramos a dos pequeños niños como entre 4 y 8 años ahogados en la piscina de la casa. Después encontramos a un chico un poco rellenito de entre 14 y 16 años colgado de un árbol. En el baño del segundo piso encontramos a otro chico como entre los 15 y 17 años con varias heridas de navaja por todo el cuerpo. Y al final encontramos a dos chicas de entre 15 y 16 en uno de los cuartos de el piso de arriba las dos estaban abrasadas en un gran charco de sangre revisamos a las chicas y la rubia ya esta muerta pero una castaña aun respira, la ambulancia ya viene en camino en cuanto a el asesino no ay rastro de el, ai cámaras en todos los cuartos pero lo único que se puede apreciar es una sombra muy oscura que desaparece con las victimas pero no se le ve el rostro….  
>2 años después…<br>Estaba una chica castaña mirando hacia un punto indefinido en el techo con una mirada perdida, acostada en la camilla de el hospital psiquiátrico de san diego  
>Y que le paso a esta chica- le pregunto la doctora Henderson a el doctor lucas<br>Un psicópata asesino a su familia y amigos la noche de halloween ella fue la única sobreviviente de aquella noche, la pobre quedo con un trauma permanente, totalmente trastornada-dijo el doctor lucas  
>De repente carly rompió su silencio y empezó a sollozar y gritar-el entro en la casa, todos estamos perdidos, puedo sentir su respiración fría en mi cuello, el nos va a matar a todos , ayuda, ayuda…-gritaba carly con desesperación<br>Ay que aplicarle un calmante- especulo la doctora Henderson y el doctor lucas asintió.  
>Los sollozos de carly fueron silenciados por el sonido de la torrencial lluvia del 31 de octubre la noche de halloween 2 años después de la tragedia.<br>Si algún dia te quedas solo la noche de halloween y el teléfono comienza a sonar, no lo contestes y asegura bien las puertas y ventanas, para que ni siquiera la respiración de alguien pueda entrar …..  
>BASADO EN UNA HISTORIA REAL<p>

Final del formulario


End file.
